goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures of Sophie Rochester theme song bloopers
Transcript Director: Places everyone, The adventures of Sophie Rochester, take 1! Lights, Camera, Action! Sophie: this is me, Sophie Rochester, lead singer of the homage 1990s Director: Cut! This is Rated TV-Y, not TV-14! (Color bars: Take 2) Sophie: this is me, Sophie, lead singer of the 1980s director: cut! (Color bars: Take 3) Sophie: This is me, Joseph Poloncarz! Director: Cut! Your not a boy, and your name is Sophie Rochester, not Joseph Poloncarz! (Color bars: Take 4) Sophie: This is me, sophie Rochester, lead singer of the homage 1990s and welcome to heaven, and I'm an angel! Director: Cut! This isn't heaven, and your not an angel! Sophie: Oh for the love of God! (Color bars: Take 5) Sophie: my friends are left eye, water watch girl... Director: Cut! That's not Terri lopes, that's Zara Dawson? Lydia: Zara, get off the stage right now! (Color bars: Take 6) Sophie: Spoiler warning! This is me, Sophie Rochester! Director: Cut! We are not doing a delayed tape or a spoiler warning, this is live! Sophie: Oh for crying out loud! (Color bars: Take 7) Sophie: This is me, sophie Rochester, lead singer of the... Director: Cut! Why are you in your bra and underwear! Sophie: Whoops! (Color bars: Take 8) Sophie: Order in the court, order in the court! This is me, Sophie Rochester! Director: Cut! This isn't the courthouse, this is a 3 story house. You will upset the 1990s fans and we’re not playing Judge Judy! Sophie: Objection Director, how dare you think this is a 3 story house. That's it, I'm suing you! Director: missy, please be nice? (Color bars: Take 9) Sophie: This is me, sophie Rochester, lead singer of the homage 1990s, and guess what? I'm sexy and I know it! Director: Cut! We're not singing I'm sexy and I know It by LMFAO. (Color bars: Take 10) Sophie: This is me, sophie Rochester, and I got a song for you, Mamma Mia, here I go again! Director: Cut! Your not singing ABBA's Mamma Mia! (Colour bars: take 11) Sophie: that is my annoying friend, left eye Director: Cut! That's very rude to lydia like that! (color bars: take 12) Sophie: that is holly’s angry annoying friend, cariba! Director: Cut! That's very rude to holly’s friend, Now let's try that again! Cariba: Lady s, what is wrong with you! (Color bars: Take 13) sophie: And that is my stupid boyfriend, matrix. Director: Hold on, cut! That's not leon, that's Zack Dawson! And also don't call matrix stupid, that was very unnecessary! (C'olor bars: Take 14)' Sophie: (Dan Harmon accent) I know what you're thinking. "Did he fire six shots or only five?" Well to tell you the truth in all this excitement I kinda lost track myself. But being this is a... Director: Cut! This is not Dirty Harry! (Color bars: take 15) sophie: This is me, sophie, and However, The Teletubbies sucks! Director: Cut! (colour bars: take 16) Sophie: Coming up next on TeenNick, It's the adventures of Lady S! This is me... Director: Cut! This is not a coming up next bumper (color bars: take 17) Sophie: that is my hip hop friends Lydia, holly, leon, Johnathan, Terri, cariba, Logan and Carlos: Yo, what's up my homies! Director: Cut! This is not the rap style of the adventures of Sophie Rochester! (Color bars: take 18) sophie: that is my favourite warioware character, 9 volt director: cut! (color bars: take 19) sophie: this is me, sophie Rochester! And it's time for Cherry the Sackboy's Storytime. Director: Cut! This is not the time to play Cherry the Sackboy's Storytime! sophie: how about baby sophie? director: no! sophie: maybe Sing Along with Joyce and Jane? director: no! Joyce and Jane are dead sophie: Can you play Art with Ann? director: no! (Color bars take 20) sophie: coming soon, a new film starring everybody’s favourite, this is me... director: cut! This is not a movie trailer (Color bars: take 21) Sophie: this is me, Sophie, lead singer of the homage 1990s, and this is my boyfriend, big fat meanie Leon: as if I really look like this?! Category:Bloopers